24fandomcom-20200223-history
Louis Lombardi
Bronx, New York, USA | role = Edgar Stiles}} :"Yea, it was kind of stressful. Whatever your character has going on, it goes on for the whole season because it’s one day. When my mom died on the show, I had to be sad and depressed the entire season. It kind of takes a toll on you and along with the action stuff. It’s not an easy show to shoot, but still a great experience for me as an actor." :— [http://www.24spoilers.com/2013/11/30/louis-lombardi-24-best-role-life/ Louis Lombardi on the difficult yet rewarding nature of acting on 24] Louis Lombardi played Edgar Stiles during Season 4 and Season 5 of 24. Biography and career Louis Lombardi was born in the Bronx, New York City, to Louis Lombardi, Sr. Lombardi began his acting career in 1993 when he appeared in Amongst Friends. After that, he has had roles in films like Beverly Hills Cop III (with Timothy Carhart), Natural Born Killers (with Kirk Baltz), Ed Wood (with Ned Bellamy), The Usual Suspects, Suicide Kings, Spider-Man 2 (with Daniel Dae Kim), Chasing 3000 (with Ricardo Chavira, Battleship (with Peter MacNicol), Any Day Now (with Gregg Henry and Chris Mulkey), and Runner Runner (with Vincent Laresca). On television, Lombardi has appeared in shows like NYPD Blue (with Esai Morales), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (with Xander Berkeley), Las Vegas (with Anthony Azizi), Ugly Betty (with Alan Dale and Tony Plana), Monk (with Eric Balfour and Reed Diamond), and Hawaii Five-0 (with Daniel Dae Kim). Aside of guest roles, Lombardi had a recurring role on The Sopranos as Agent Skip Lipari, from 2000 to 2001. He was also part of the main cast of the 1990s revival of Fantasy Island. In 2008, Lombardi completed work on Dough Boys, a film which he directed in and around the Bronx. On September 14th 2008, Lombardi married actress Miranda Allgood, with whom he has a daughter. Role on 24 while filming Day 4.]] Lombardi starred as CTU intelligence analyst Edgar Stiles during Seasons 4 and 5. He was introduced as part of the Main cast at the start of the fourth season, and appeared in all 24 episodes. For the fifth season, Lombardi was credited as a guest star, appearing in 13 episodes. He appeared in a total of 37 episodes. On a 2014 interview, Lombardi said about his time on the show and with Kiefer Sutherland "I have nothing but great experiences with him. He's a gentleman ... one of the most professional and most likable people!". Lombardi also said that Kiefer was "a great dude and I have nothing but love for him. Everyone loves him, all the actors around him, the crew. Everyone!". His comments came as a response to criticisms made by fellow 24 alumni Freddie Prinze Jr. about Sutherland's professionalism. 24 credits *Season 4 (all episodes) *Season 5 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Selected filmography * Finding Steve McQueen (2018) * Landline (2017) * Jersey Boys (2014) * 2 Dead 2 Kill (2013) * Battleship (2012) * The Spirit (2008) * Spider-Man 2 (2004) * The Hot Chick (2002) * Suicide Kings (1997) * The Usual Suspects (1995) * Beverly Hills Cop III (1993) Television appearances * 9-1-1 (2019) * Small Shots (2017) * Mob City (2013) * Entourage (2007-2009) * NYPD Blue (1995, 2004) * The Sopranos (2000-2001) * Fantasy Island (1998-1999) * EZ Streets (1997) * Hardball (1994) References External links * Official website * * * * * Biography on FOX.com Category:Actors Category:Season 4 actors Category:Season 5 actors Category:Main stars Category:Guest stars